


A Secret Between Us

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: And can be wholesome and fluffy, Choking, F/F, Gotta love the after tags, Grinding, One-Shot, Poly Relationship, READ NOTE, Semi-Rough, Ship name is ERB, Smut, Smutty af just read the story xD, Tags are crap, The relationship is toxic af, Threesome - F/F/F, but cute, fucking in a confessional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "You can be such a good girl when you please.. A pity your jealousy hides such beauty."





	A Secret Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hewwo
> 
> So. A friend and I created this ship. For now since we don't have a solid name for it, I call it ERB. Prob will wind up being the name for the rest of its life lol. 
> 
> In short, Rev and B were already dating and Eda just managed to shove her way in, how this all started is shown in my one-shot "Point Blank". (Go read that if you want lore and shit.) 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy it, this fandom is kinda fuckin' dead and it sucks, but yeah. I gotta work tomorrow, so I'm cracking my two stories out for the night so the 75 people that looked at the other ones got somethin' to be horny about for the next few days lmao.
> 
> ~Cheers!  
-Chandler

With fingers firmly pumping in and out of her, Revy's eyes closed as her head fell back against the older woman. Her body burned to the touch as her free hand grasped another's. Spreading her legs as much as she could on the woman's lap, when she opened her eyes with a small whine, her head turned to the side. She had her head halfway buried in Balalaika's neck, trying her hardest not to moan. Each pump into her dripping cunt resulted in some small noise despite her best efforts at staying quiet. On the other hand, as her brown eyes opened, she had to press herself into the Russian's neck, her teeth closing around the skin as she whimpered quietly.

harsh breaths left into the air with each pump of Balalaika's fingers. Her thumb swiped over her clit here and there, and all Eda could do was gently bite into the palm of her hand as she tried to keep quiet. Each time she felt the woman slide into her, she couldn't help the way her hips pressed forward, tempted to ride her fingers in a desperate attempt for more than what she was getting. She knew better, they _both _knew better. With her eyes half-lidded behind her glasses, Eda caught Revy's brown eyes, dark and full of lust as she squeezed her hand in her own. Revy squeezed back in response, a soft moan sounding against Balalaika's neck as Eda almost grinned at her from her respective spot. 

"I expected you both to be done already." 

The husk words from Balalaika made Revy whine as she pressed further into her neck. Meanwhile, Eda managed her best at a chuckle while the woman continued to swipe at her clit. For having tried to sound somewhat unfazed by the comment, as her hips ground forward into the Russian's hand, she awaited whatever remark Balalaika would shoot back.

"Guess you aren't as great as you thought." 

When frigid blue eyes met her own twilight blue, she knew she should've kept her mouth shut. A brow was raised at her, the hand within her having stopped moving until she felt the sting, and fuck did it hurt. Fingers curled within her, acrylic nails raking at her inner walls as her free hand went down to grab at the woman's wrist. Sh wasn't sure what she was doing, all Eda knew was that in that moment her fingers were closed around Balalaika's wrist as her nails painfully scraped at her insides. If she didn't have any pride she would have begged for her to stop, but God must have been watching her back to keep her from that fate as the brunette let out a moan that made them both turn their heads.

"Oh?"

Revy gently pulled at Eda's hand, bringing the woman forward a bit as she moved her hips against Balalaika's hand. It was something to get the heat off of the blonde, for that the woman in sacerdotal robes was grateful. The Russian's attention had left her for a moment, her focus now being the brunette clearly close to her orgasm. She tilted her head slightly, her fingers moving quicker than they had while she eyed Revy. Brown eyes were slightly opened, glazed over as she looked between the two older women that watched her. Eda grinned at that, attempting to move forward only for Balalaika to take her chance.

Lips me in a harsh manner as Revy felt the woman press against her momentarily. Her hand continued to nearly slam into her. The sound of how her palm echoed off of her skin with each slap, Christ.. It was enough to bring her to her release as she felt the other blonde squeeze her hand in her own. Revy definitely squeezed back, her grip tight as she shook atop of the oldest of them. With her body vibrating, she whined into Balalaika's mouth, her hips bucking forward as she felt herself come undone. Moans sounded into the confessional, her eyes closing tightly as she pressed forward into the kiss the best she could to silence herself. The pleasurable pain was driving her insane as Revy cried into the Russian's mouth, her walls clenching around the woman's fingers. Her nails were digging into her walls, and all Revy did was whine into her mouth each time. Their kiss was breaking with how many noises left her, but Balalaika didn't seem far too annoyed as she slipped her tongue between Revy's parted lips. 

"Fuck.." 

From where she was, watching, Eda had her hand between her legs, the best she could manage. Two fingers were pressed against her throbbing clit as she watched the older woman finish off the youngest of them. Twilight blue eyes observed each movement, her cheeks burning as she let out a small breath. Her hips bucked the minute she began to massage her clit, it was far too risky as Balalaika's hand seemed to press into her, trying to get her to stop, but it didn't do far too much. She would get punished later, she knew that for certain and Christ would it be painful. The moans sounding into the confined area made her burn up as she pressed forward gently, wanting some sort of attention, sitting on the sidelines wasn't her forte. 

"So needy.."

Balalaika murmured when she had felt the other blonde kiss at her cheek. Revy's eyes had opened from the kiss, catching twilight blue's across from her which closed quickly when Revy connected their lips. A small chuckle left the Russian fucking them, her fingers slowly starting to move inside of the younger blonde. Punishing her now didn't seem to do far too much, she simply disobeyed her time after time. She could stop her there and leave her a mess till they met up later, but something caused her to have pity on her. Maybe it was the way her moans sounded so desperately into the air, or the way she looked at her so needily behind her glasses.. All she knew was that she was going to fuck the life out of her if she damn well pleased.

"F..Fuck, Sis.." 

The smirk on the Russian's face was far too apparent to have ever been able to have hidden. The nickname still something interesting to hear moaned while she fucked the brunette on a daily basis. Regardless, her fingers pounded into the girl, almost pressing her back into the wall as her other fought to keep up the pace inside of the younger blonde. Each thrust was met with their hip moving, almost in unison, but one always seemed to be more drastic than the other. Revy constantly squirmed and moved, her body never seeming to want to calm down when she got fucked relentlessly. Eda o the other hand normally managed to stay put aside from when the older Russian punished her so walking the next morning was more of a hassle than a treat. 

Dragging her teeth along Revy's bottom lip, when Eda pulled out of the kiss, she pressed her forehead into the brunette's, Revy inevitably doing the same. As they looked at one another, Revy could see a faint glow within twilight blue eyes she had come to adore over the past months, her own glittering back as their hands that were locked together threatened to un-twine. Instead, they moved up, coming to cup the blonde's cheek as a soft moan left her, her breath running across Revy's lips as she leaned into their touch. In that moment, a sharp jolt shot through the young brunette's body, her back arching as she leaned forward into the robed woman. Brown eyes were dark, desperate as they looked into the older blonde's, all Eda did was smile, her eyes faintly glowing as her words sounded throughout Revy's head.

"Come for us, Two Hands. C'mon~"

_Don't have to fucking tell me twice.  
_The near cry that sounded into the room was muffled as Eda moved the hand on her cheek to Revy's mouth. Blue eyes watched the brunette come undone before them as she panted against her own hand, begging for it to fade away. Her body jolted in Balalaika's lap, her hips grinding forward into the woman's palm as she came to ride out her orgasm. With her rapid breaths, she pressed into the hand over her mouth, her own untangling itself as she was left with just Eda's clasped to cover her moans and whines. She rode out each jolt, Balalaika's nails scratching at her walls as she pulled out of her throbbing cunt. The hand over her mouth slowly descended, resting on her neck as brown eyes finally opened in the aftermath. Blinking for a moment, she caught both pairs of blue eyes examining her, watching her like she was an exotic creature. A smile rested on their lips, and Revy couldn't stop the way she blushed harshly, her tanned skin darkening with the red tint before Balalaika's fingers were brought to her mouth. 

"Such a good girl." 

The Russian accent filled the air as Revy had closed hr lips around her fingers. Her tongue swirled between them, getting each drop of cum she could off of the woman's fingers. As her eyes almost closed, they shot back open as a loud whine sounded into the confessional. Looking at the scene before her with fingers still sliding in and out of her mouth, the fight before her almost made her chuckle over the Russian's fingers. 

"What gives?!"

Blue eyes glared at one another, faint glows emanating between the both of them as they held one another's gaze, never breaking for a second. Balalaika had slipped her fingers out of the younger blonde, bringing them to her own mouth as she raised a brow at the other woman. Eda was stuck watching her do so, her release at that point ruined as she struggled to keep her hips from bucking forward against Balalaika's thigh.

"You do realize I'm to punish you for being a brat, correct?"

Eda groaned in response, her head shaking as her blonde locks fell out of her veil from how vigorously she had shaken.

"So? The one time I'm a brat I get punished, yet if Rev--"

"You're going to shut up and deal with it."

That was enough to have pissed her off. Twilight blue eyes narrowed, but with how desperate she was it wasn't far too intimidating, if anything could ever even be considered intimidating to the Russian. Sliding her fingers out of her mouth, Balalaika retrieved both of her hands, her look still stern as she watched the nun squirm against her for a moment.

"Oh come on! Please! You expect me to go back to work like this?"

She knew that was a stupid question, so she would get a stupid answer. How she hated her mouth sometimes..

"Indeed, I do. You'll deal with it, because now you're starting to get annoying."

Grumbling at that, Eda came to fold her arms beneath her chest, clearly not content with the situation. Her cheeks were burning red at that point, Revy was trying to depict if it was from embarrassment or from being turned on. Either way, she was red and Revy couldn't keep the smug smirk off of her face. She almost felt bad for the older blonde, but she wouldn't let that show or--

"Please..?"

That sound was a mix of both adorable and desperate, and fuck did she find it intoxicating. It was like taking a huge ass swig of whiskey after eating nothing all day and just waking up. She drank it up like water in the desert. moving forward for a moment, Revy moved herself a bit on top of Balalaika, her eyes coming to scan the nun before her. The Russian watched Revy for a moment, noting her movements until she spoke and they stopped.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Revy was leaning over Balalaika for a minute, her hands pressed into her thighs as she looked at the other blonde from where she was. They were inches apart and the want to close the distance was beyond tempting. She knew the consequences though, as she pulled back from the other woman, an apologetic smirk was handed her way despite her words.

"Just admiring." 

Eda rolled her eyes at that, tempted to press the girl back into the wall, but she remained in her spot, her arms pressing further into her chest as Revy started to redo her belt after re-dressing.

"You can admire her later, go inform Boris that we'll be leaving shortly."

Revy nodded her head at that, looking to the two blondes with her signature smirk before saluting with two fingers.

"Aye, aye, Kapitan."

Balalaika had half a nerve to face-palm at the childish brunette as she left the confessional. As she had gone to follow her out though, a hand grabbed at her wrist, holding her back. That was a first, and despite the surprise she felt within her, she definitely didn't show it as she was pulled on top of the younger blonde. Balalaika looked back into similar glowing blue eyes as they burned with a deep desire, she nearly chuckled at how desperate Eda was in that moment, but instead it took a different turn. Her hand had wrapped around her throat, pinning her to the bench they had just been sitting on. From atop of her, she looked down, head tilting for a moment as she spoke. 

"Do you think you're going to get what you want by being more of a nuisance?" 

Eda pressed up into her hand, almost begging for her to choke her. She definitely got what she wanted, and the excited moan that left her made Balalaika raise a brow, her look clearly full of amusement as she watched the nun beneath her. The younger woman's back arched off of the bench needily as Balalaika forced her knee between her legs, ramming it quite painfully against the blonde's center. Her eyes closed for a moment behind her glasses, opening slowly as the glow seemed to strengthen. Balalaika met its intensity easily as her hand flexed around the woman's throat.

"You expect me to fuck you against this bench, towering over you while my ride waits oh so patiently, stuck listening to your pitiful moans and cries?"

Her head nodded against her will, and as her hips pressed forward into the woman's knee, she managed a strangled moan as the breath from her lungs left her. Struggling to breathe, she could see stars in her vision as she grew light headed by the minute. She was looking up into the eyes of who seemed like a reincarnation of the devil herself, and as she grew closer to her face, she swore she could smell the smoke from Hell.

"How utterly shameful."

The hand left her throat and Eda instantly caught her breath, her chest heaving as she whined and whimpered for a moment. Her hips moved against the woman's knee, and Balalaika made no attempt to stop her, she simply watched the woman helplessly grind against her. Moving herself back, she ran a hand through the woman's bangs for a moment, watching her habit fall off of her head as she did so. Her nails scratched at her scalp, the feeling making Eda shiver as she continued to move her hips against Balalaika. Pressing her knee forward, when Eda moaned quietly into the confessional, Balalaika shook her head, biting back a smile on her lips as she watched.

"So desperate.."

The actions continued until Balalaika leaned down, their lips connecting instantly. Eda almost cried into the kiss the minute she felt the woman's tongue slide into her mouth. A hand raked down her body, nails digging into her skin until she felt two fingers firmly press against her throbbing clit. It was instant that Eda's back arched off of the bench, and that was when Balalaika wrapped her arm around her and pulled her into her body. Three fingers found their way painfully inside of the younger blonde, her cry being caught in the Russian's mouth as she began to ruthlessly fuck her into the bench. Frigid blue eyes glowed mercilessly as Balalaika broke their kiss, her lips turning into a manic grin as she watched the woman beneath her.

"Go on then, let me hear just how bad you wanted me to fuck you."

The minute she sounded off she almost thought Balalaika would have beaten her senseless or something.. Her moans echoed off the walls around them, almost screaming throughout her head as her hips moved frantically with the woman's hand. Eda cried as she shifted forward, her head pressing into Balalaika's neck for all of two seconds before she felt nails grab at her neck, dragging up until she felt the blonde grip her chin and force her to look her in the eye. Drool was slipping down her chin as she looked back into the woman's eyes, panting and whining like an animal with each pump of her fingers. Fuck she was close..

"Let me hear your pathetic cries then. I don't have all day, Eda." 

The minute she heard her name roll off of the woman's tongue, her cries sounded off the walls of the confessional, each one louder than the last as she came undone in Balalaika's grasp. She watched her, her eyes never leaving Eda's face as she rode out her orgasm. The smirk on the Russian's face made her whine as she finally came to crash forward, thanking God for the chance to breathe. Balalaika looked down for a moment as Eda had fallen against her shoulder, slumped over like a lifeless husk. She chuckled at that, slowly sighing before she slid her fingers out of the nun. Despite her quick breaths and her state of exhaustion, Eda's hand nearly darted down to take hold of Balalaika's wrist, bringing her fingers to her mouth wantingly. She sucked the cum off of each one, a near purr almost sounding in the back of her throat as Balalaika smiled for a moment, her lips coming to press against the woman's forehead. Her voice was almost a whisper as Eda tried to catch her breath, her tongue still working around each finger as she heard the woman's final words. It forced a shiver up her spine, but the way her heart burned in her chest, she hated to hear the truth.

_"You can be such a good girl when you please.. A pity your jealousy hides such beauty."_

She almost whined at that, but when Balalaika took her hand back, she didn't get the chance to. The woman stood up, and left as if what happened didn't happen at all. Eda furrowed her brows for a moment as she allowed herself to lean back against the bench. She could hear chatter outside of the confessional, but she didn't even seem to care until the door opened and her eyes widened for a moment. Unsure of who to have expected, when she saw brunette locks, she relaxed for a moment. A smile came to her lips and when Revy entered the small area, she raised a brow at how Eda didn't move far too much.

"Don't tell me I need to carry your ass out of here." 

Chuckling from her spot, Eda sat up, her body shaking from doing so as she leaned back for a moment. She could feel a throbbing pain in her head, probably from when she had been pinned to the bench and smashed it on the wood. Being carried right now didn't sound so bad. 

"Don't tell me I need to beg to you too."

Now it was Revy's turn to chuckle. Her head shook and she moved forward, almost gently on top of the girl as she bent down to give her a quick kiss.

"Leave the begging for, Sis. I don't think either one of us can stand to lose anymore of our dignity." 

Nodding her head with a laugh, when she left herself get lifted off of the bench, she couldn't help the way she clung to Revy for a moment. Her twilight blue eyes were tired, similar to the brown ones she observed before her. They'd travel to the back of the church, pass out in Eda's room and that would be that. Come morning, who knows what would happen, but when they exited the confessional and the dying rays of the sun hit Revy's face, Eda couldn't help the way she stared. _Admiring.. _Is what Revy liked to call it. She wasn't sure if she had daydreamed it, but when her hand moved forward to caress Revy's face as she moved them towards the back, the woman stopped for a moment.

"Eh?"

Eda didn't even realize until she had stopped, her eyes widening for a moment. Her cheeks burned and she looked away for a minute, realizing there really wasn't much she could do to lose the woman's gaze. When she looked back, it was almost like looking at a painting. The stained glass covered them both in colors, and all Eda could do was stare. With flushed cheeks, Revy looked right back, her chest vibrating a bit against the nun as she chuckled.

"What're you staring at, Eda?"

When Revy adjusted her hands beneath the woman, Eda blinked for a moment, her eyes widening as she grinned. Her hand went to her face for a moment, fixing her glasses as she returned the woman's chuckle.

"Nothing special."

The smirk she gave Revy made her roll her eyes as she started walking through the chapel, her heart pounding in her chest for a bit as she hummed.

"I can make you walk the rest of the way if you want. I think I'd get a kick out of seeing what Balalaika did."

Eda widened her eyes, smacking the brunette on the chest before twilight blue eyes narrowed. She was flushing by the second and if she was burning up, Revy could definitely feel it as they exited the chapel, heading into the back of the church, making their way towards the living quarters.

"H-How much did you hear--"

"Enough to give any perverted kid a hard-on."

"Oh great, now all of Heaven can know how much of a whore their favorite child is."

Grinning at that, Eda sighed, her head shaking for a moment as they reached the familiar room. Opening the door with her free hand, Revy had shit it with her foot before walking forward, discarding Eda's habit before dropping her on the bed close to the window. A soft sigh left into the air as Revy got on top of the older blonde, her hands tangling gently in her hair, her canines glistening in the last of the sun's dying rays as Eda simply looked up from her spot on the bed. Her legs spread gently as Revy's hands came to undo a few things, helping the woman out of her clothing, and tossing it off to the side carelessly. She was left in sinful lingerie, the familiar golden orange undergarments staring up at the brunette. Humming happily, Revy leaned down, her lips gently on Eda's skin as she came to straddle her.

"Well, their 'favorite child' sounds pretty damn hot if you ask me." 

She could feel her heart skip a beat at that. Such a simple compliment.. Yet it meant the world to her as she felt the girl gently take her glasses and place them off to the side. When Revy rolled off of her, Eda followed her lead in a sense, coming to wrap her arm around her before burying her head into the brunette's neck. She breathed in her scent, almost never wanting to forget it as she held her close.

_Jealousy.. Maybe I am jealous.. Okay, maybe not maybe, I am. So what? I have every right to be.. She..._

Opening her eyes to look into soft brown ones, when she felt lips connect with her own, she sighed contently, moving into the hand that cupped her face.

_She's beautiful.. I..No. She loves me, I don't need to be jealous! She loves me.. J-Just as much as she loves Balalaika! I-I swear.. She.. She has to.. Sh-She'd say it back! I know she would! _

Feeling a hand slowly train down her body, Eda couldn't help the quiet moan that slipped out between her lips. Her back arched gently off of the bed as her panties were pulled down her legs, a sigh leaving into the air. Their lips connected, quiet and soft, so unlike their Kapitan's harsh touch.. They were soft behind closed doors.

"I love you." 

The words left her mouth quicker than she could have stopped them, and Eda almost bit back everything. She wanted to cry, but she didn't have the strength to, lips were pressing against her, fingers gentle as they ran through her ever so gently.

_"I know you do."_

The crack she felt throughout her heart made her whine, but Revy would never know why as her fingers slipped into the blonde's cunt. Her back arched off the bed as lips pressed against her own, tears threatening to prick at the corners of her eyes despite how Revy moved in and out of her ever so slowly, almost lovingly she could say.

_Sh..She loves me.. I-I swear she does.._


End file.
